Perdu dans un monde inconu
by leloo114
Summary: Raizel se fait aspirer par une étrange énergie et se retrouve dans le royaume de fiore. Notre noblesse arrivera t'il a survivre sans son fidèle Frankenstein?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Maison de Frankenstein, salon

Raizel était assis sur le canapé du salon en train de boire une bonne tasse de thé, quand tout à coup il sentit une puissante énergie magique. Il fut aspiré par cette même énergie, puis il perdit connaissance.

Fiore pas très loin de Magnolia

Le Noblesse se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un champ, pas très loin d'une ville. Rai essaya d'appeler Frankenstein pas télépathie mais pas de réponse. Il ne voulait pas s'approché de la ville car il avait peur de se perdre donc il resta planté là en attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Finalement, au bout de 2H d'attente un homme d'âge mur le trouva et dit :

\- Qu'est tu fais la jeune? T'es perdu ?

\- …

\- Tu es un étranger ?

\- … *hochement de tête*

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas une tête comme la tienne ne s'oublie pas facilement, mais au moins tu comprends ce que j'dis hein ?

\- …

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup pas vrais ?

\- …

\- Bon comme t'a une bonne tête j'vais t'aider. Je connais l'endroit parfais pour obtenir de l'aide, suis moi !

Ne sentant rien de négatif venant de l'homme, Raizel décida de le suivre. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant le trajet… enfin l'homme parlé tout seul car Raizel n'avait pas encore apprit la langue de ce pays, il pouvait juste savoir les intentions de son guide, cependant il avait réussi comprendre que le nom de l'homme était jean. Jean le guida donc dans la ville de Magnolia, au bout d'un quart d'heure ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse, avec marqué sur la devanture « Fairy Tail »

\- Voilà fairy tail jeune. Si tu as besoin d'aide ils pourront t'aider, moi je dois y aller peut être à une prochaine fois !

\- … *fait un signe de tête pour dire merci*

Raizel s'approcha de la porte cherchant le bouton pour l'ouvrir (note de l'auteur : rai crois que la porte et la même que celle de Frankenstein) quand il comprit que la porte était normal il entra dans le bâtiment. Il fut étonné de voir autant d'énergie derrière cette porte. Des tables volaient dans tout les sens. Notre héro se dirigea alors vers l'endroit qui lui sembla le plus calme, le bar. Arrivé au comptoir il vit une magnifique jeune femme qui avait les cheveux blanc et les yeux d'un bleu profond, elle était habiller d'une belle robe rouge à dentelle. La blanche se retourna et le vit.

 **P.O.V MIRAJANE**

Qui est cet homme je n'en et jamais vu d'aussi beau même parmi les mannequins.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je peux vous aidez ?

\- ... *hochement de tête*

\- Bien que voulez vous savoir, de quoi avez vous besoin ?

\- ...

Même si il beau il est un peut bizarre, il doit être étranger . Et puis aussi je sens une étrange énergie émané de lui.

\- Quelle est votre nom ?

\- ... Dans votre langue ce doit être Cadis Etrama Di Raizel ...

Quel long nom, bon passons .

\- Moi je suis Mirajane Straus, enchanté monsieur Cadis Etrama .

\- ... Enchanter... Désolé je parle pas très bien votre langue je viens juste de commencer à l'apprendre .

\- Vous venez juste de commencer à... l'apprendre !? Impossible vous la parlez trop bien, a moins que vous utilisiez la magie.

\- On peut l'appeler magie je suppose .

Comment ça il suppose ? Plongée dans mes pensées je ne l'ai pas entendu me parler .

\- ...du

\- Hein? Pardon vous disiez? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Je suis perdu et j'aimerais bien savoir ou je suis.

\- oh oui bien sur, vous êtes dans le royaume de Fiore a Magnolia, et ici c'est fairy tail la guilde la plus forte de fiore.

\- ?

Le jeune homme me regarde l'aire de me dire "De quoi parlez vous".

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Fiore mais d'où venez vous !?

\- De Corée.

\- Je ne connais pas ce pays. Je vais chercher le maitre attendez moi ici.

\- ...* hochement de tête*.

 **P.O.V Raizel**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ou suis-je tombé, Frankenstein.


	2. Chapitre 2 : combat

CHAPITRE 2

 **POV EXTERNE**

Raizel attendait le retour de Mirajane, quand un étrange garçon aux cheveux rose l'approcha.

"He! t'es qui toi ?!"

"..."

" T'es pas très causant."

" Natsu ! j'espère pour toi, que tu n'importune pas notre invité." dit un petit homme aux cheveux blanc .

" Non, non je lui demandait juste qui il était." répondit ledit Natsu .

Sur ces mots la tête rose s'en alla, et le vielle homme s'approcha de l'étranger puis le détailla. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir, en apparence, entre 16 et 18 ans. Mais ses yeux montrait une sagesse de plusieurs centaine, voir même plusieurs milliers d'années. Une étrange aura émanait de lui, une aura royale et noble, ainsi qu'une incroyable magie.

 **POV MAKAROV**

Ce jeune homme est intéressant, je me demande quel genre de magie il utilise .

"Dite moi jeune quel genre de magie utilisez vous ?"

"... Le contrôle mentale, le contrôle du sang et d'autre ." ( note: trop long à tout citer )

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous le choque le contrôle mental et rare, mais le contrôle du sang est une magie perdu depuis des milliers d'années, et c'est surtout de la magie noir . Il à d'autre pouvoir ? Mais combien de magie différente à t'il?

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Me demanda le jeune homme de sa voie calme.

" Non tout va bien, venez allons finir cette discussion dans mon bureau.

"..."* hochement de tête *

Je me lève et le conduit dans mon bureau, je le fait s'asseoir sur une chaise et commence a lui poser des questions .

" Quel est votre nom ?"

"Cadiz Etrama Di Raizel."

" Enchanté je suis Makarov maitre de Fairy Tail . Dites moi monsieur Raizel d'où venez vous ?"

" De Corée."

" Corée ? Je n'ai jamais entendu d'un tel pays."

" Et moi je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de Fiore."

" Hum, étrange. Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?"

" Un étrange portail magique m'a aspiré ."

" Un portail magique ? Bon je vais demander à Levy si elle a lut quelque chose de semblable arrivé auparavant . En attendant voulez vous rejoindre fairy tail ?"

"..." * hochement de tête *

"Bien allez voir Mirajane elle vous appliquera le sceau de la guile."

"..." * hochement de tête *

Il sortit. Je me demande a si il va réussir a d'intégré il n'a pas l'air très sociable .

 **POV RAIZEL**

Je descend les escaliers et me dirige vers la femme aux cheveux blanc . Je lui dit que le maitre accepte que j'intègre la guilde . Elle me demande de quel couleur je veux le tatouage , je choisi rouge foncé sur ma main droite, elle me l'applique et me propose si je veux boire quelque chose, j'accepte et demande un thé. Je sirotais ma boisson quand tout à coup une femme aux cheveux rouge en armure entra dans la guilde, et toute l'agitation retomba, même Natsu à arrêté de se battre avec l'exhibitionniste avec qui il se querelle depuis que je suis arrivé.

" Bon retour Erza !" dit toute la guilde en cœur.

C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a peur de cette Erza . D'un coup je vis Natsu sauter sur la rouge et crier:

" Bat toi contre moi Erza!"

Elle le repoussa d'un simple coup de point et lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit taire, elle me fait penser a Frankenstein mais ce n'est pas assez pour me faire peur. Elle se dirigea vers moi et me demanda :

" Qui est tu ? Tu as une aura intéressante tu veux bien te mesuré a moi ?"

La guide était en état de choque. Pourquoi ?

" Refuse le nouveau Erza est la femme la plus forte de fairy tail, c'est un mage de rang S !" Me conseilla un mage de la guilde.

"Je suis Cadis Etrama Di Raizel et j'accepte ta proposition."

"QUOI?!"cria la guilde."Il est encore plus bête que Natsu!

" Bien suis moi dehors" me dit la rouge

Elle me guida jusqu'à l'extérieur. Celle qui préside le combat est Mirajane .

" Que le combat entre Erza Scarlett et Cadis Etrama Di Raizel notre nouveau commence!"

Erza utilisa sa magie et elle se retrouva avec une armure en avec des aile en métal ( armure de la nature ) elle se rapprocha de moi a une grande vitesse dès qu'elle fut tout près je dit d'une voie ferme et autoritaire:

" **A genoux**."

Erza se retrouva devant moi sur ses genoux les yeux écarquiller .

" Quoi comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peut pas me lever ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas !"

Grâce à son fort caractère elle réussi a se défère de mon contrôle mental . Je suppose que je vais devoir utiliser le sang et puis ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'air est remplit de magie donc utiliser mes pouvoir ne devrais pas baisser mon espérance vie ni trop me fatiguer. Je me mord le pousse jusqu'à que le sang coule. Erza utilisa ses épées magique et me les envoya dessus. Mais avant que les épées ne m'atteigne je dit :

" **Champ de sang** "

Mon sang détruisit les épées et dôme de sang se matérialisa sur la rouge. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de puissance dans cette attaque, mais juste assez pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Le dôme ne laissa qu'un cratère avec une Erza évanoui et une guilde plus que choquée.


End file.
